


First I Love Yous

by TintedPink



Series: Lysa Does Something Stupid [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TintedPink/pseuds/TintedPink
Summary: Prompt: Passive First I Love Yous





	First I Love Yous

**Author's Note:**

> Short and fluffy wins the race. AO3. This is what this writer every day for a year challenge was actually made for, by the way, short little tidbits like this. Love it.

“Stephen, I need you to please close the fucking curtain before I murder someone.”

Stephen chuckled from where he was getting dressed, having pulled the curtains just enough to let light in to dress by, and not enough to chase away the remaining pitch darkness. “It’s barely any light, you big baby.” Stephen finishes putting on his robes and then crosses the room to close the curtain again. On his way back to the door Stephen stopped at the bed to kiss Tony on the forehead.

“I muhv yew.” Tony mumbled into his pillow.

“What?” Stephen asked, thinking that it was whatever wit Tony could muster at 6am.

“I love you.” Tony half opens his eyes and then closes them again.

Stephen smiles at him and puts on his cloak. “I love you too.”

He leaves the room and misses the ridiculous smile plastered on Tony’s face, but he can’t miss the one plastered on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Post](https://iwritefanficsometimes.tumblr.com/post/181989087264/i-muhv-yew)


End file.
